


baby don’t stop, we’re getting to the sweet spot

by will_p



Series: #Looktober2020 [7]
Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Biting, Fishnets, M/M, Oral Sex, Stubble Burn, Teasing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: “Cazzo,” dice Lauro, abbandonando la testa all’indietro tra i cuscini, ed Edo ride tra le sue gambe, le labbra ferme all’attaccatura di coscia e inguine, le dita che giocano distrattamente con le maglie larghe delle sue calze.[Prompt:12. calze a rete]
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Series: #Looktober2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952413
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	baby don’t stop, we’re getting to the sweet spot

**Author's Note:**

> Arranchiamo per recuperare i prompt del [#Looktober](https://www.landedifandom.net/looktober-oc-tober/) dopo una breve pausa per colpa di... cose *handwaves* E qual modo migliore delle calze a rete per ripartire??
> 
> Titolo @ _Sweet Spot_ \- Kim Petras.

“ _Cazzo_ ,” dice Lauro, abbandonando la testa all’indietro tra i cuscini, ed Edo ride tra le sue gambe, le labbra ferme all’attaccatura di coscia e inguine, le dita che giocano distrattamente con le maglie larghe delle sue calze.

Il cazzo di Lauro se ne sta lì accanto, ignorato, duro e imprigionato sotto la rete. Troppo impaziente per perdere tempo con la biancheria, il suo Lauro, troppo vanitosa per farsi trovare senza nulla addosso.

Sarebbe impaziente anche lui, in realtà, dopo tanto tempo lontani, ma torturare Lauro vale questo e altro.

Passa la lingua lungo la piega del suo bacino, fin quasi alla sua cicatrice, poi scende a baciargli l’interno coscia, sfregando una guancia ruvida lungo tutta quella pelle candida. Lauro sibila tra i denti, allarga le gambe, e quando Edo preme appena i denti sulla parte più tenera delle sue cosce Lauro inarca la schiena, come per offrirsi meglio.

“Te potevi fa’ la barba però,” dice tra un sospiro e l'altro, la voce bassa e roca, e lui gli prende le ginocchia e le allarga ancora un po’, giusto per farlo sussultare, per avere a disposizione ancora più pelle da marcare.

“Come se te dispiacesse,” mormora, strofinandogli una guancia addosso come un gatto, poi si stacca a studiare compiaciuto la chiazza di pelle arrossata, a lasciargli baci aperti e umidi lungo tutte le cosce.

Non morde, non subito, perché non vuole rovinare il disegno delle sue calze.

Non ancora.

“Hai finito?”

“Forse,” dice, con un sorriso, e arrivato al suo cazzo bacia anche quello, lo lecca dalla base alla punta e gli sfugge un gemito basso a ritrovare il suo sapore, ma poi passa oltre, all’altra coscia, terra ancora inesplorata, e Lauro stritola le lenzuola ai suoi fianchi con un verso frustrato.

Lo morde, per farsi perdonare. Prende un lembo di pelle intonsa tra i denti e stringe e _succhia_ , e Lauro si contorce, trattenendo il fiato, mentre il suo cazzo lacrima premuto contro il suo addome.

Cristo se è difficile essere pazienti.

C’è un bel succhiotto scuro, alla fine, incorniciato dalle maglie di nylon. Edo si tira appena indietro per ammirare il suo lavoro, soffia piano solo per veder sbocciare la pelle d’oca, poi gli dà un altro piccolo bacio, precisamente accanto al livido, solo per sentirlo fremere per i graffi della sua barba sfatta.

“C’hai tanto ancora?”

Lauro lo sta guardando male, puntato sui gomiti, con una ruga severa dritta tra le sopracciglia corrucciate. Sembrerebbe quasi serio se non avesse quel broncio gonfio di baci, quel rossore leggero che dalla gola gli scende serpeggiando tra i tatuaggi, e il cazzo ancora teso e disperato a un soffio dal viso di Edo.

Edo lo fissa, cercando di trattenere un sorriso, mentre di nuovo le sue dita si infilano leggere tra le maglie delle calze.

“No, in realtà non tanto,” dice, poi stringe, tira, _strappa_ , e il verso indignato di Lauro si perde in un gemito quando finalmente lo prende in bocca.


End file.
